Y aun asi Ti amo
by kren99otaku
Summary: -¿Cuantos años han pasado desde que no te he vuelto a ver?-penso Chiara para despues soltar un suspiro-Pero por que te sigo... ¿queriendo?- dijo sonrojandose un poco :I ya se que no soy buena para los summary ni para la redaccion yo soy la oveja no escritora de la familia (?) -Multipairing pruspaframano(?)-
1. La llegada

-no, no lo soporto- pensaba Chiara Vargas una joven de 18 años. Tenía el cabello castaño rojizo largo a la altura de la cintura, ondulado por lo que perdía algo de lo largo y un fleco hacia el lado derecho, en ese instante se encontraba en Madrid, España. Había hecho un largo viaje desde Roma, Italia su ciudad natal debido a una beca que había conseguido para estudiar la carrera de ingeniero agroindustrial ¿Por qué? Porque ella era la nieta de un famoso vinicultor, ella heredaría el viñedo dentro de pocos años y quería estar lo más preparada posible ese viñedo era una de las cosas más importantes para ella. La razón de su molestia actual era debido al retraso de la mudanza – allí están mis libros- pensó la italiana frunciendo el ceño- quiero estar bien preparada para el inicio a clases siguió pensando mientras acomodaba algunas cosas suyas, si bien ya habían llegado la mitad de las cosas muy pocas eran de ella -¡Chiara esas son mis cosas!- dijo una joven con apariencia más infantil también tenía el pelo largo pero este está recogido en una coleta era igual de ondulado pero era más rojizo casi eliminando los tonos castaños, mientras Chiara tenía los ojos color olivar su hermana ahora hablando los poseía en un color ámbar-no seas tan descuidada hermana- dijo en una voz con un tono de berrinche- no seas infantil-replico entregándole la caja con cara de fastidio- ¿sigues enojada por lo de la mudanza?-dijo con cara de curiosidad -déjame en paz- dijo la mayor si bien apenas ganaba el titulo por unos segundos lo mantenía por su personalidad sobreprotectora hacia su hermana la cual no aceptaría –se dirigió hacia su nueva habitación se acostó y abrazo a su almohada con forma de tomate mientras adoptaba una posición fetal-


	2. supongo que te ¿amo?

La italiana se encontraba acostada la esquina de la cama se acababa de despertar, su error del día anterior el cual en ese instante pagaba no haber bajado las cortinas.

-Maldito sol-murmuro para ella y lanzo una sonrisa melancólica –pronto iniciare la universidad, se supone que esto deberá ser una rutina-miro a la ventana extrañamente en su impulso había escogido la habitación con mejor vista o al menos para ella así era al estar su departamento en los últimos pisos de un gran edificio se lograba ver el sol saliendo por las montañas a lo lejos.

-se levantó mirando hacia el horizonte -supongo que no todo es malo-dijo en voz baja le había dolido dejar a sus amigas en Italia -sabía que al algún día se habrían de separar más quería que fuera después probablemente logre visitarlas en vacaciones-

Poco después de la muerte de su abuelo se volvió una persona arisca llena de miedos los cuales ocultaba tras de las murallas que levantaba entre las personas ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se permitió acercarse a alguien? antes aunque poseía la misma personalidad podía acercarse a la gente con más facilidad ahora solo lo hacía por cortesía.

Tal vez fue aquel chico que conoció aquella vez la primera vez que fue al viñedo de su abuelo Rómulo sin la compañía de sus padres aquellos tendrían el verano ocupado no podrían cuidarlas y al tener la tierna edad de 10 años no se permitirían dejarlas solas las mandaron con su abuelo el cual las amaba fervientemente según palabras de su madre parecía querer más a Felicia que a Chiara mas le trataba a Chiara de forma más estricta por que le quería más se le podía ver que ella era más decidida que su hermana para él la persona perfecta para cuidar el viñedo después que la muerte pasara por él.

Un día por la tarde paseaba por el viñedo llego a la parte que daba hacia el jardín para ella era especial ese jardín lo encontró ella cuando comprado aquella arte del viñedo ni los anteriores dueños se dieron cuenta de aquel jardín con bancas de mármol y pilares de un antiguo estilo romano no era de aquella época se notaba unas fechas del siglo XVIII también poseía un piso de piedra por donde entre las piedras salían unas cuantas hojas de pasto y en los pilares colgaban unas enredaderas con bellas flores blancas hacia el fondo se veían unos arbustos los cuales daban a un bosque que marcaba el fin de la propiedad.

Ese día tuvo la necesidad de parar un momento allí se sentó en una banca en el fondo sacando del pequeño canasto que llevaba una copia de el principito era su libro favorito así que pensó en leer unas páginas llego a su parte favorita cuando el principito encontraba al zorro sintió una respiración detrás de ella ¿Quién podía ser? su gemela estaba enferma por caer a un riachuelo mientras su abuelo les llevaba a conocer los sonidos de los animales nocturnos y el anteriormente mencionado le estaba cuidando- giro su cabeza para ver a un niño de tez morena y ojos verdes con el pelo desordenado siguió su primer instinto y grito asustando al recién llegado y para después perder el equilibrio y caer en la plazuela- l-lo siento- dijo en español idioma desconocido para la italiana hasta el momento la cual por miedo y timidez corrió hasta la casa montando en su bicicleta la cual había traído para lograr llegar al jardín antes del atardecer.

-Que tonta era- sonrió la Italiana ante aquel recuerdo- la pequeña Chiara Vargas que aquel entonces solamente poseía 10 años pronto se haría amiga del español después de aprender a hablar español fue probablemente un mes hasta que pudo hablar correctamente con él.

La cuidaba siempre y visitaba seguido a la menor ya que sus padres poseían el viñedo que quedaba al otro lado de la propiedad poco a poco harían una relación muy estrecha ya que la italiana nunca había tenido amigos por culpa de su personalidad prefería leer ya que 'la gente por lo general es ruidosa' cosa que le incomodaba al preferir el silencio pronto lograría formar tendencias masculinas las cuales harían repercusiones en los siguientes años de su vida.

-supongo que… te he amado desde hace mucho- concluyo la italiana la cual se tapaba la luz que le daba a los ojos con su brazos también intentando esconder las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

* * *

**Hola~ bueno ese es mi primer fic xDU y bueno estoy algo nerviosa en realidad se supones que tenia que hacer un cuento para la clase de español mas me emocione demaciado con el y ahorita llevo como 15 cap (la mayoria no saldran) si no se por que es algo nuevo para mi escribir fics largos antes solia escribir para una pagina en FB pero lo deje y luego me relcione con hetalia y aqui estoy xDDU**

**esta historia mas o menos planeo que no tendra tantos caps como unos 12 o un poco mas cualquier erro recomendacion o demas las acepto en los review UWU **


	3. ¿olvido? creo que no

**Lo siento si esta algo corto es que este gfic de cierta forma lo escribo cuando me aburro en clases y bueno hoy no me aburri mucho (?)**

* * *

Algún día tendré que dejar de esperarte…. ¿cierto?

La italiana salió de su cuarto luego de recordar lo que para ella fueron los momentos más felices para ella más que por aquel entonces no sabía lo difícil que sería dejarlos.

La muerte de su abuelo que tomaría como consecuencia el inicio del distanciamiento de sus padres al ver su padre que su madre no sería la heredera y que sería ella imposibilitándole cualquier forma de poseer aquel basto viñedo prácticamente se dio cuenta que aquel matrimonio al cual le había obligado su respectivo padre era totalmente inútil y ahora que él había muerto junto que aquel suegro que en su momento se opusiera a su matrimonio con su única hija no había razón para seguir con aquel circo en su memoria quedo una cicatriz que cuando fue el juicio para pelear por sus custodias el no pidió su custodia solo pidió la de Felicia juicio que gano y cuando termino por fin su padre solamente la despidió con la mirada no una mirada cariñosa como la de cualquier padre que ama a su hija si no una fría susurrándole a su inconsciente un 'te odio' lo cual era comprensible ya que aun que ella no se diera cuenta ella le había arrebatado el propósito que tuvo por 12 años.

-buenos días sorella-dijo la italiana menor después esbozando una sonrisa al verla caminando hacia el comedor donde en ese momento se encontraba desayunando

Si bien había sido un camino difícil para la menor la cual había sufrido el desprecio de su padre el cual lo enfoco a ella y a su hermana mayor después de descubrir que la mujer que amaba antes de ser convencido por su padre de seducir a Giovanna Vargas la que en el futuro seria madre de las gemelas Vargas que adoptarían el apellido después del divorcio. Quedo desolado por lo cual se convirtió en bebedor que golpeaba a Felicia cuando andaba subido de copas hasta que un buen día Felicia logro huir llegando hasta la casa de su madre y su hermana.

-Bu-buenos días- dijo saliendo de su nube de pensamientos realmente se preguntaba como la torpe de su hermana las había podido localizar y llegar hasta donde ellas vivían si bien conocía a su gemela era capaz de perderse hasta en la casa en la cual se crió. ¿Podría algún día preguntarle como fue o acaso el ahora tenía que ser más importante para ellas?

-por cierto Antonio llamo ayer después de que te fueras a dormir dijo que si podrías acompañarlo a tomar un café-dijo la italiana mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja

-¿¡como se entero que estamos en España?!-grito la italiana casi atragantándose con el pedazo de pan que apenas había tomado.


End file.
